FATÍDICO ESCARLATA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: ¿Quién es el responsable? La muerte nunca ha tenido misericordia de nadie. Un egoísta sentimiento, conlleva a un fatídico final. -Estoy aquí para que jamás olvides que tú me mataste.


_¿Te decepciona el saber que la muerte no fue la solución a tu sufrimiento?_

¿Por qué? esa fue la pregunta que desató el caos en sus vidas y las dos veces que dicha cuestión fue planteada, ninguno de los dos se esperaba aquella respuesta

* * *

Los amantes se veían cada noche en secreto, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los prados son verdes y la civilización no ha llegado a invadir aquellos terrenos. Se conocen desde niños, las familias siempre han sido muy allegadas, pero jamás se imaginaron que su únicos herederos, se verían envueltos en tan escandaloso idilio.

Todo comenzó como un juego, no creyeron que fuese en serio. Los retorcidos gustos de Grell no eran un secreto para su familia, sinembargo, jamás se imaginaron que el no detenerlo a tiempo le costaría la vida.

* * *

Besos y caricias que prometían un "felices por siempre", la tersa piel se eriza bajo el cálido tacto, dos jóvenes enamorados que se ven sometidos ante las normas de etiqueta de una reprimida sociedad.

—Lo lamento— dijo William con voz fría mientras abotonaba su camisa blanca.

—¿Por qué?— murmuró Grell con voz quebrada y mirada gacha, su labio inferior temblaba mientras trataba de contener el llanto, su amado estaba dándole fin a su romance.

—Mi familia necesita un heredero— el joven de cabellos oscuros tomó al pelirrojo por la barbilla animándole a levantar la mirada.

—Huyamos, vamonos muy lejos, donde nadie nos conozca, podremos ser felices, por favor Will—suplicó.

—Te amo pero... — debió pensar mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir, jamás imaginó que aquellas palabras devastarían sus vidas — Tú no puedes darme un hijo— se lamentó William y se dio la media vuelta dejando atrás a un destrozado Grell. El pelirrojo se dejó caer al césped húmedo ahogado en un amargo llanto, la luna le iluminó con intensidad en aquella soledad, su cabello corona su cabeza desordenadamente como si de un charco de sangre se tratase. "Un hijo", Grell jamás sería capaz de darle un hijo y esa siempre sería su maldición, él nunca sería una mujer.

—Si me dejas, moriré.

—Nadie muere de amor— dijo sin mirar atrás.

William había sido el único en aceptarle tal y como era, sin juzgarlo nuca, pero todo había sido una mentira, el interés y la avaricia fueron más fuertes que todo ese amor que se juraron en el pasado.

—Tú me mataste— susurró Grell.

...

William estaba comprometido, no era feliz, jamás lo sería pues no estaba enamorado, nunca amaría a nadie tanto como amó a su pelirrojo, sin embargo su familia estaba satisfecha con su decisión, los rumores eran sólo palabras que se llevaría el viento al igual que el recuerdo de Grell, o al menos eso esperaban.

Esta noche sería su fiesta de compromiso con la mujer que sus padres había elegido para él, era bonita, pero no tenía gracia, era muy delgada y pálida, su cabello es lacio y castaño, común.

Había sido una tarde agotadora, a William nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención y en cuanto pudo escapó a su habitación, grande fue la sorpresa del joven Spears al encontrar al Grell en ella.

—¿Grell?— preguntó con preocupación, el carmín se encontraba dandole la espaldas a William sin responder a su llamado.

—Nadie muere por amor, me dijiste. Y entonces ¿porqué estoy muriendo ahora?—Grell finalmente le da la cara a William, en sus manos hay sangre, el líquido escarlata corre por su pecho y brazos empapando su ropa y la alfombra.

—¡Grell!— grita William y corre hasta el joven suicida, la daga se encontraba clavada en el diafragma del carmín, ya no había nada que hacer, a pesar de los gritos de William, la ayuda llegó muy tarde, Grell había fallecido.

...

¡Tú lo mataste! grita una voz en su cabeza, el sentimiento de culpa es grande y el cargo de conciencia no lo deja vivir en paz, se está volviendo loco, ruega a Dios por encontrar el perdón y la paz, pero sus súplicas son ignoradas, al igual que él ignoró las de Grell. Un grito desgarrador clamando misericordia fue lo último que se escuchó aquella noche seguido por el estallido de un revólver. Ni ángeles ni demonios se apiadaron de su alma.

* * *

—¿Por qué?— el supervisor del despacho reprochó con rabia, frente a él se pavoneaba un malherido pero orgulloso Grell Sutcliff.—Siempre has sido un dolor de cabeza para mi Sutcliff—Después del caso de Jack el Destripador, Grell había sido arrestado y ahora William quería respuestas.

—¿Por qué?— repite con burla el pelirrojo —¿tan pronto lo has olvidado?— dijo con fingida aflicción.

—Honestamente.

—Un hijo— fue la respuesta, William no entendía a lo que Grell se refería. —Ella jamás podría llevar un hijo e su vientre.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con tus acciones Grell Sutcliff, violaste decenas de códigos y reglamentos y ahora mereces ser castigado...

—¡Castigo!— Grell gritó con eufórica alegría —precisamente por eso estoy aquí contigo Will— el pelirrojo se acercó hasta su jefe y le rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos de forma afectuosa para murmurar en su oído—Tú me mataste, ¿ya lo olvidaste? me abandonaste por no poder darte un hijo...

—Estás loco— William palideció de inmediato ante aquellas palabras y empujó a Grell lo más lejos posible, la verdad había sido revelada finalmente, pensó que Grell no recordaba nada de su vida humana pero estaba en un error.

—No eres el único que puede aferrarse a sus recuerdos, querido— la muerte roja dijo con malicia.— antes de nuestro examen, cuando supe que estaría contigo, quería matarte, acabarte con mis manos y dientes por haber arruinado mi vida pero... ¿cómo lastimar al único hombre que he amado?— Nuevamente Grell rodeó a William con sus brazos y recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho. —Tú también estás aquí para ser castigado Will, estoy aquí para recordarte que tú me mataste.

—Grell, yo...

—No te preocupes Will, ahora nada va a separarnos, siempre estaré a tu lado, te amo.

Buscó la muerte para escapar de sus temores y ahora ya muerto, estaba hundido en lo más profundo del infierno y no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

 **HOLA MIS AMADOS CORDEROS CARMESÍ, ASÍ ES, HE VUELTO. LAMENTO LA ETERNA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR MIS HISTORIAS PERO REALMENTE YA NO TENGO SUFICIENTE TIEMPO LIBRE, POSIBLEMENTE ESTÉ ACTUALIZANDO UNA VEZ CADA FIN DE MES QUE ES CUANDO NO TENGO CLASES. NO ME OLVIDEN, LOS AMO~ XD, esta historia es corta, muy corta de verdad y creo que es algo triste.**

 **Me pareció lógico el justificar así la relación de Angelina con Grell, en cómo y porqué es que se comprendieron en un principio.**

 **Esta no está relacionada con las otras, es una idea que tenía en mente desde hace muchos meses y finalmente me decidí a publicarla, RECUERDEN esto es un fanfiction, pura imaginación, no estoy planteando que sea una realidad, recuerden que a mi me gusta mucho jugar con el origen de nuestros amados shinigamis, aún tengo un montón de ideas distintas que espero sean de su agrado.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
